


What he has in His Mind

by Doomsday (NecroNova)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, ha im not...., im so sorry my poor hatchy, its angst im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/pseuds/Doomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happened in the vault changed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he has in His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> ok... bear with me...  
> it's my first official FanFic, im not that good at writing other peoples characters.  
> also my english is a tad butchered HA.  
> just yell at me on tumlbr if i dont update, i forget stuff.

The first few days were okay,  the Walter boys promised to find a way to fix Hatchworth`s core.  Hatchworth understood, what if something went wrong? who knows what could happen…

The next few weeks were fine.  it took them longer than expected,  Hatchworth’s siblings came visiting and tried to talk through the vault door, but it was really difficult for them to hear each other so they eventually gave up…

then months and years started to pas…..

 

Hatchworth carved portraits of his siblings on the walls of the vault, he was scared he would forget them otherwise, he especially liked the way he drew Upgrade, and sometimes he talked to them… just to keep himself entertained, he didn’t really thought much of it when it seemed they answered.

 

_ “Hey h-h-h-Hatchy, how are you?” _  it sounded like Rabbit but.. not quite yet  _ “oh poor you, are you feeling lonely?” _

“what?”  Hatchworth looked at the portraits, was Rabbit's blinking at him?

_ “Oh my, you are really turning crazy now, are you?” _ someone else laughed, was that Upgrade?  _ “now they’ll never want you back” _

_ “Ha the humans never even intended to ever get him back, they just wanted to g-g-g-get rid of you Hatchy” _

 

and so it kept going, the portraits started to get more lively and meaner,  the Jon and the Spine joined the other two. they all didn’t really sounded like they should but it was so long ago for Hatchworth, he couldn’t really remember how his sibling sounded like. his days were filled with four faces tearing him down or completely deafening silence,  he wished there was an end to all this.

 

He didn’t move much in the small space that was the vault, his limbs started to rust.  the vault’s ventilation stopped working and the space got filled with a blueish smoke. the smoke filled his head and the portraits became louder and harder to ignore.

 

_ “who is she?” _  Rabbit looked at the portrait next to The Spine’s   _ “why did you drew her-er-er next to us??” _

Hatchworth looked in the same direction as Rabbit,  next to the Spine was a pretty lady drawn, a cute hat with a flower and a big grin, who is that?

“i don’t know who she is…”  she must have been someone….

_ “well aren’t you stupid,  you drew her, you must know who she is”  _   the Jon  said loudly.

_ “ give him a break guys” _  the Spine glared at Hatchworth  _ “he is completely bonkers anyway” _

 

It was the year Upgrade just stopped working and couldn’t get fixed anymore,  she wasn’t build to last.   the remaining automatons mourned her so much they wouldn’t even utter a word, the humans had to delete her from their memories  if they wanted them to keep going.  Hatchworth wasn’t aware of any of this but the ‘sudden’ appearance of  the portrait of a girl robot did make him question himself.

 

**_Bonk… Bonk…_ **

 

it sounded as if somebody was trying to open the vaultdoor, Hatchworth was sitting on the floor and turned his head around.

there they stood, they looked like a diver, a suit that covered the whole body and an helmet, they were carying a bag.

_ “Hatchworth who is that?” _ the Jon asked.

the Diver grabbed tools from his bag and started to fix Hatchworth up.

_ “Hatchworth wha-what’s ha-ha-ha-happening?” _ the Spine stuttered like Rabbit.

when the Diver was done he moved to the panel and opened it, he also fixed the ventilator.

_ “Hatchworth answer us!”  _  the voices started to melt together. the ventilator sucked away the bleu smoke.

 

the Diver turned back to Hatchworth and removed his helmet “Hatchy boy”  no face,  just a keyhole- mask “ you’re ready to go far,  now to find a human-sized package”  and they left the vault together.

Hatchworth could still hear the deformed voices calling behind him

 

_ “HATCHWORTH, Don’t Leave us….”  _

_      "we would never leave you….”  _


End file.
